Rocky Horror Pit Stop
by mmooch
Summary: **Part of the 2011 LiveJournal's Twisted Shorts August Fic-A-Day** series. Oz's van breaks down outside the strangest home.


**August 26, 2011 – Rocky Horror Pit Stop**

Summary: **Part of the 2011 LiveJournal's Twisted Shorts August Fic-A-Day** series. Oz's van breaks down outside the strangest home.

Challenge: for the livejournal 2011 August Fic a Day Challenge. And #6471 on TtH.

Timeline: post-season 4 BtVS (AU for Nina's storyline); AU for RHPS – before Brad and Janet visit.

Warning: It's Rocky Horror, if you don't know the warnings for that, you must live under a rock with the Geico people.

A/N: Had a little fun with Oz's character. Shouldn't be too OOC, though…I hope.

Disclaimer: BtVS and AtS characters belong to Joss Whedon / Mutant Enemy. The Rocky Horror Show characters belong to Richard O'Brien…and probably a few others. I claim no rights to any copyrighted material. Please do not copy or take this story without my permission.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside a rundown castle<strong>

Oz could see that his companion, Nina, was nervous about going into this place. Oddly enough, he thought it had more to do with the fact she still was adjusting to becoming a werewolf than the general creepy factor of the place. She didn't want to be around people that much and he couldn't say he blamed her.

It was good timing that he passed through LA when he did or those monsters – Oz didn't think they deserved the label of 'humans' – would have eaten Nina while she was in her werewolf form. And they had the nerve to claim _he and Nina_ were evil creatures.

After rescuing her, Oz gave her a story to tell her family, then promised he would help her learn to control the wolf like the monks had done for him. And hopefully they'd be able to do it even when they got emotional this time.

When the front door opened, Oz blinked in shock. Whoa, this guy looked like he could be Snyder's relative – except he had more hair. But they both had that shudder-worthy look in their eyes that made his skin crawl.

But then he and the maid broke out into a song; something about a time warp.

Interesting.

Poor Nina's nerves were fraying with every minute they stayed, so Oz politely asked for a phone when they finished their song and dance routine. Suddenly Nina cried out and fainted against the elevator behind them.

Now he couldn't be sure if it was the fact the guy looked some kind of Dracula wannabe in his cape and the sign that announced a Transylvanian convention or maybe that he was Giles' doppelganger which made Oz's senses sharpen. Uh-oh, he remembered that the vamp double thing could actually be a possibility. Oz took a sniff of the man as he passed them and relaxed; it didn't smell at all like Giles to him.

When the Giles-vamp-wannabe turned around in front of the throne and threw off his cape, something spectacular happened…Oz snorted in laughter. He quickly got control of himself before he switched over to guffaws, though. The first thought he had was, _'Thank goodness cell phones can still take pictures even when there isn't coverage to make a call.'_ The second was wishing he could be there to see Buffy's face when she saw the pictures he would email her of a man who looked like her Watcher in fishnet stockings and a leather corset.*

Reaching over to squeeze Nina's hand in reassurance, Oz raised an eyebrow when the 'Sweet Transvestite from Transsexual, Transylvania' invited them up to his lab to show them something. Once the elevator had started moving again, he turned to the Snyder guy and maid who wanted to strip them out of their wet clothes. "Uhh, you guys _do_ know that we can tell you aren't human, right?"

The shock on their faces was enough to bring a smile to Nina's face – even though she didn't know precisely what seemed off about them. She sniffed the air to get a better idea and turned to Oz in confusion; she hadn't smelled anything like them before and they had already fought some vampires and met at least one non-violent demon on their trip so far.

Oz just grinned with a bit of the wolf peeking out and said with a growl, "Try anything funny and I won't hesitate to tear any non-human to shreds." He held up one of his hands which partially shifted to show his claws, causing them to back away in fear. "Understand?"

* * *

><p>AN: No offense to Tim Curry – who makes a great Dr. Frank-N-Furter – but I _had_ to use ASH as the actor for him since Head played him too. Here's a video of him singing _'Wise up, Janet Weiss'_ http:/ www. youtube. com /watch?v=Lilv4d9Z7o8&feature=related.

*Picture of ASH as Frank-N-Furter: http:/ i1232. photobucket. com /albums/ff370/mmooch/VH142. jpg.

Tomorrow's (hopeful) fic: Sweet/Glee


End file.
